La Cosa Nostra
by Athena2010
Summary: Mulder continues his persuit of Samantha despite the nightmares he has about Scully's new case. She meanwhile finds herself deep undercover inside a Mafia kingpin's organization. Somehow their seemingly unrelated cases come together in a deadly final scen


Disclaimer: Ok, you've all heard it before. I don't own any of the characters Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Samantha or anyone else in the story not listed here. They are property of Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. Thanks for your time.  
  
Characters: Fredrick Jacobson, Antony Fredrizzi, Joe Turner are of my own design  
  
~Part I~  
  
November 28, 1998 8:17 am  
  
Walking into the office, Scully tugged at her damp scarf. Why did it always have to be so cold in the winter here? She just hated the cold and the snow. It's nice to have a little of the white stuff for Christmas, but this blizzard was just ridiculous. She unwrapped herself from her nice, warm overcoat and placed it on the coat hook next to Mulder's. His was dry which meant he must have gotten to the office extra early before the snow hit.  
  
She shivered a little bit, missing the warmth of her coat, while walking over to the coffee pot. Maybe that would warm her a little. Mulder barely moved as he sat behind his desk obviously absorbed in the file he was reading. She poured herself a cup and sipped at it enjoying the hot liquid as it went down. Leaning against the file cabinets behind him, she could quite easily watch Mulder at work. He was busy taking notes and continuing to read on. He had his suit jacket off, hung over the back of his chair and his shirt sleeves rolled up. He was wearing the sable suit with the dark blue shirt and a gold tie. His lanky frame wore it so well. Although he looked good in anything, this was her most favorite suit of his. She continued to watch him and drank her coffee for a few minutes. She finally realized what she was doing but thought 'Mulder wouldn't mind. He probably doesn't even know I'm here.' She walked around the front of the desk, somehow feeling a little dejected, and sat across from him.  
  
Mulder sat and stared at the file he had been reading before she came in. He hadn't been able to catch a word since. Scully whisked into the office in a fury of fiery red hair and snow that delicately adorned her shoulders. His ice queen has arrived, he thought, smiling to himself. His? Since when did he think of her as his? He put the thought aside and tried to remember the last note he was going to write down. Mulder could smell her perfume from behind him. Why did she have to wear that perfume? Didn't she know it only drove him mad? Maybe someday he could share that....but for now back to the notes.  
  
After sitting there for a few minutes, Scully broke the silence with an "Ehem. Good morning, Mulder. What you looking at there?"  
  
His hazel eyes looked up to meet her steely blue ones. Something isn't right here, Scully thought. "I'm looking at a case file Skinner gave to me. Double homicide up in Detroit." "Aw, I didn't know Skinner cared so much," Scully said while reaching for the file he handed to her. "Apparently he doesn't. Case is pretty cut and dry. Any field agent with half a brain could figure this one out, but somehow we managed to pull the assignment, Scully." While he sat back in his chair, stretched, and rubbed his eyes, she reviewed it briefly, particularly the medical files. "You're right, Mulder. Nothing here. I don't understand what we're supposed to do with this." "Well supposedly someone up there called around and asked for us. So we'll spend a couple days up there, say hello to all the locals, and maybe we could even catch a Lion's game. What do you say, Scully?" Mulder said with a grin. How could she say no to that? They were on their way to Michigan.  
  
********* The case file was thoroughly analyzed and all of her notes taken, but still she had to find something to do to take her mind off the trip. Just sitting there would make her go nuts. Fortunately though, it was a short trip. Glancing across the isle, it appeared Mulder was napping rather peacefully. At least he could relax.  
  
Mulder in fact did get to sleep on that flight. He always slept a little bit better knowing Scully was next to him, even if there was and isle between them. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately, not that he usually did get a lot, but he had been having one particular nightmare that usually woke him in a cold sweat. He didn't remember all of it, but did remember that Scully was there. She was taken away from him by men who hurt her. They made her cry. They made him see her cry. That was one thing he just could not stand to see. They would not let him go to her and comfort her, but just held him there. Unable to do anything. He hated feeling helpless, especially in front of her. He had try to be as strong for her as she was for him. That was just how it worked. At the end of the dream, one man walked over to her, picked her up, told her to stop crying. He looked back at Mulder with haunting eyes and a wicked grin and vanished with his Scully. Then he would wake up. It was certainly disheartening, but he'd had nightmares before and that was all it was. Just a dream, he kept reminding himself.  
  
********* November 28 5:10 pm  
  
Mulder and Scully checked into the field office and met up with Special Agent-in-charge Fredrick Jacobson. He was a fairly short man, middle forties, with a stocky build who wore brown suspenders to keep his grey dress pants up. He had a beard but very little hair on top to form a kind of wispy comb-over. What would ever posses a man to think that looks good? Scully wondered. Jacobson shook Mulder's hand vigorously. He introduced himself to Scully with a big grin. "Well hello there, little lady. I'm Fredrick Jacobson. You can call me Fred, or Freddie. Whatever suits you there, now, little lady," followed again by a vigorous handshake. Mulder smiled down at Scully. She was short, but she hated it being pointed out. That must be why she always wears those really tall shoes he thought. She forced a smile and said, "No, I believe Agent Jacobson will be just fine, thanks." He shrugged and they followed him down the hall. Mulder held her elbow to guide her through the crowded hallway. They finally made it to Jacobson's office and all took a seat. Scully, still a little irritated wanted to get down to business. "So, Mr. Jacobson, why exactly did you call us up here?" "Well there, uh, Miss Scully I only called in Mr. Mulder here. I didn't expect him to bring a friend along." Scully shot Mulder a look, a little bit hurt but mostly angry. Mulder sat there with a furrowed brow looking at Jacobson. Obviously he didn't quite understand either. Mulder said, "Go on Jacobson. Why am I supposed to be here then?" "Well, you see," said Jacobson as he stood up behind his chair, "it was the only way for me to get you here. Actually there is no case." Jacobson began to look a little nervous. Scully sat forward, now very much irritated by the little 'Freddie' man. She looked at Mulder and he at her. Jacobson noted how it appeared they were having a conversation, just by looking at each other. He didn't get it. "Go on," Scully pushed. Jacobson sighed and continued, "Those homicide cases have already been solved. Actually I have need for your help on a missing persons case...I know this is going to sound crazy, but do you know a girl named Samantha Mulder?" Mulder sat there staring at him, expressionless. Scully thought that is not a good face for him to be making. That face usually meant he was somewhere far off in his past that was far too dark for her, or him for that matter, to be entering into. Jacobson took it as a cue to continue on. "I happen to know Sam. She said she had a brother named Fox Mulder who she hadn't seen in a very long time." Scully wished he would just shut up. If it really wasn't her, and the chances were likely it wasn't, another piece of the man she knew as Mulder would die again. She just couldn't see that happen. Scully made an 'outside' motion to Jacobson, but Mulder put a hand on her arm. "Let him finish, Scully." She sat down again and listened.  
  
"Sam used to live next door to me. We dated a few times and she mentioned something about you. We got to be pretty close, then one day, about three weeks ago, I went over to her house and she was gone. No sign of her or anything. She didn't take anything with her, I'm pretty sure of that. It was as if she had just vanished." Mulder shouldn't have to take anymore of this, Scully thought. "Thank you, Mr. Jacobson. I think that will be all for today. Mulder, get up. We're going back to the hotel."  
  
Jacobson said, "Alrighty, we'll have the files ready for you tomorrow to look over. Have a good night, kids." Yeah a good night, Scully thought, giving him the worst glare he's ever had in his life. You've just damaged this man, almost mortally, by telling him he's lost his sister, again, and all you can say is have a good night. She put a hand on Mulder's shoulder, he stood up, and followed her out.  
  
***********  
  
6:45 pm  
  
Scully drove to the hotel. Mulder didn't make so much as a motion to drive. He looked absolutely defeated. He kept his head down, his stature in compliance. She checked them in and they went to their connecting rooms, as always. He didn't say a word, but followed her until he got to his room, took the key from her and went inside. She went to her room and proceeded to put all of her things away. She sat down at the foot of the bed, wondering what she should do next. Scully could only imagine what he was going through. He had to be in some serious pain and she wanted to alleviate that, but how? How do you get through to a man like that? She fell back onto the bed and covered her eyes with her arm.  
  
Mulder walked into his room and dropped all his stuff in a corner. Without paying any mind, he shed his coat, jacket, tie, and shoes onto the floor. He stretched out on the large bed and grabbed the remote to flick on the TV. He didn't care to be in this world, so maybe he could hide in another for awhile. Great, he thought, all these channels and not one good thing to watch. He threw down the remote on the nightstand walking towards the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help.  
  
Scully sat up on the bed. She knew what she had to do. She grabbed her keys and purse and walked out the door.  
  
He let the steaming water hit him as he tried to clear his thoughts. If he wasn't thinking about it, then the problem didn't exist, right? 'No. Come on, Mulder. You're a psychologist. You have the expertise to get into any criminals mind and figure out what makes him tick. If you can do that with someone you don't even know, why can't you help yourself? Your old man was right. You are worthless...'  
  
After much debating, and no answers found, Mulder got out of the shower and dressed in a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. Although he made a point not to drink very often, a drink or two might help his psyche. He was pulling on a tan colored polo shirt when he heard an ever-so-slight knock at the door. Scully was standing there also in jeans and a fuzzy yellow sweater. She always did hate being cold. He smiled at her when he saw she was carrying a tray with two glasses, a bottle of wine, and a plate of assorted cheeses.  
  
His smile warmed her and compelled her to say playfully, "Last time I came to you like this, you walked out on me. I got ditched for a tree monster. A tree monster, Mulder! Anyway, I figure you owe me."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I do owe you. Come on in." He let her in and shut the door behind her. She went and sat on the far side of the bed, nearest to the window, with her legs crossed. He came and laid down on his side, back to the door. She seemed to him to be rather exuberant tonight, which he presumed was for his sake. Scully was trying to help, and he really appreciated it. They sat and drank their wine and ate their cheese while Scully told stories about her college days, and he told stupid stories about things he used to do when he was young and naive. She got him to laugh a couple of times which was a good sign.  
  
After several hours, Mulder's cell rang so she ran to go get it from his jacket on the floor. She handed it to him for him to answer, but he handed it back. He said, "It's for you." He whispered, "Skinner," and made little motions with his hands like 'Skinner talks too much.' She giggled at him and took the phone. Good plan, Dana. Getting Mulder drunk was a good idea, but getting you drunk was not part of the deal. It didn't take much for her to get tipsy and he had most of the bottle and ordered more from room service. Trying to put on her best professional voice, she said, "Yes sir, Scully here." "I tried your cell phone, but you weren't answering. Where are you?" "Uh, Detroit, Sir. We're investigating that double homicide. You gave it to Mulder yourself." "I'm aware of that, Agent Scully. But they only needed him, not you. I understand that you usually go with, but they've got another assignment for you here." "You're splitting us up sir?" "Be back here as soon as possible tomorrow for reassignment." "But Sir..." "Listen, I'm sorry, Dana but it really isn't my decision. It comes from the higher powers that be. I think that this is only a temporary thing, something's going down and I would watch my step if I were you." "Thank you Sir."  
  
Mulder could tell that Skinner just wrecked the party. Scully hit the end button and put the phone on the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to where Mulder was lying. "So, they're trying to split us up again, are they?" She just sat there looking at her hands folded in her lap. Now she felt defeated too. He scooted over to the other side of the bed and reached out for her arm pulling her to lay down next to him. She stared at the ceiling for awhile. He touched her again and she looked over at him. He was laying on his side, looking down at her with one arched eyebrow. Trying for a Freudian accent he said, "Sooo, tell me about your muzzah." She smiled a tight smile. His eyes were so sad, yet he was trying to make her happy. Just then she knew she needed him as much as he needed her.  
  
"What are we going to do Mulder?" He took her hand gently in his and left them lying on her midsection. After much thought he said, "I don't know, Dana. But we can't let them beat us. Everything will be all right. I promise." And she believed him.  
  
***********  
  
~Part II~  
  
November 29 7:48 pm  
  
Scully returned back to her apartment wondering who she killed in her past life to deserve this treatment. Her new assignment was in New York City. Whoever it was that came up with all of the assignments for basement dwelling agents like herself must not have had their head screwed on straight. Then again, maybe they did. They obviously wanted her out of the picture for awhile. She was going to be working out in the field, undercover no less. She was to somehow infiltrate "The Syndicate," New York's Italian Mafia wing. Last but not least, while undercover she was to ascertain what illegal activities, if any, they were planning and then contact the federal government. A pretty little thing like her should have no problem getting a Mafia boss to tell her all of his dirty little secrets. Heh. Right. She told Mulder all this during their daily phone conversation, like they had promised they would do. He kind of snickered and said he felt sorry her. He mentioned that day he did some looking around and found one woman with the name Joan Ersatz worked at a local car dealership. Apparently 'Samantha Mulder' had a couple of different aliases around town. There was still no sign of the woman yet. He said he would still keep looking though, for her to be careful, and then hung up.  
  
Scully decided after that just to go to bed. She had an early flight in the morning and didn't feel like watching TV. There probably wasn't anything good on anyway.  
  
***********  
  
Mulder hung up the phone. Scully really shouldn't be walking around New York City all by herself. He knew she was a strong woman, well trained, and could use her head to get out of a situation if it called for it. Still, he was worried. He should be able to be there for her. To back her up, only if she needed it of course. Plus, she was getting involved with the Mafosi which just didn't seem safe at all. He had to find some way to get to her. This case he was on now was going nowhere anyway.  
  
He'd already checked. The woman that Agent Jacobson called 'Samantha Mulder' was just another alias. Her blood type did not match that of his sister, and her birth certificate at the records office was legitimate which meant that this 'Sam' was actually born Maria Espara. Still, where did she get the story about him. They put out an APB on her and had several leads as to where she might have gone. It was only a matter of time before they found her and they would find her. She had some explaining to do.  
  
Mulder laid down on his bed in the dark, in the hotel room in Detroit. He wished he were home, or Scully was with him, or even better, they were both home and Scully was with him. As he nodded off, he was again reminded of his reoccurring nightmare.  
  
************* November 30 1:12 pm  
  
According to one of the FBI's informants, a woman named Bunny Hastas was a highly social secretary to a powerful sottocapo or underboss. And as luck would have it, today she was buying shoes. Scully walked into the shoe store and sat down next to her. Bunny had long blonde hair, bright blue eye shadow, long red nails and red lipstick to match. She looked to be about six feet tall and not a day over 21. She was wearing a short blue dress with black flower print. Scully had a man start bringing over shoes for her to try on while talking to Bunny.  
  
"...Oh yeah, yeah, shuah, I can get ya a interview, if ya want to." Scully said that would be great so they paid and left the store with their shoe boxes.  
  
**********  
  
Bunny and Scully arrived at the very large estate in Bunny's red Jaguar. Scully always did want to ride in one of those. She just didn't know this would have to be this circumstance. They walked briskly through the fluffy snow up to the mansion. A whole lot of money has got to have been put into a place like this, Scully thought. Probably illegally too... She was escorted to the parlor by Bunny where her coat was taken and the sliding doors shut behind her.  
  
She got a moment to look around. The place was very well furnished. The woodwork was very ornate, gold fixtures, lots of lovely paintings on the walls, books, luxurious furniture. The kind of place Scully could spend hours just looking at. Unfortunately, she didn't have that much time as both doors receded back into the wall. If Scully could have described what she thought a typical mob boss would look like, this would be the guy. He was tall, but also round, with his grey hair parted to the side and slicked up and back. He was wearing a black suit with a yellow button down shirt. He looked like a happy man with some definite skeletons in the closet. He greeted her with a firm handshake and asked her to take a seat in the couch across from him.  
  
He asked her very simple questions, which required barely anything more than a head shake. "Can you answer a phone?" "Can you take notes?" "Can you be to meetings on time?" Scully seriously was wondering if he thought she couldn't form complete sentences, but getting into laws of physics was not needed in a spot like this. 'He wants me to be dumb? Fine. I'll be dumb' she thought. Finally he said "Welcome to the organization," and stood up to shake her hand again all while smiling at her. Scully felt so out of place. Just then the sottocapo called another of his associates into the room. That was when Scully noticed Bunny had snuck into the room and was standing in the corner. How odd, Scully thought. I wonder what her real story is... Just then she completely lost her train of thought when the 'associate' walked in.  
  
He had black hair which was also parted to the side and slicked up and back. He was probably taller than Mulder, Scully guessed and had dark brown, ominous eyes. He made a very theatrical gesture as he bowed to take her hand and kiss it. He took her hand, placed it over his heart, and introduced himself as Antony Fredrizzi. Scully didn't know what to think. Is this guy for real or what? she wondered.  
  
The sottocapo informed her that she would be his date tonight for the gala. He also said to go with Bunny and "Pick out something fun to wear." Scully could only wonder what he meant as Bunny drug her up the stairs and away from Antony whoseewhatsit.  
  
*********  
  
Mulder pulled into his parking spot and went up to his apartment back in DC. It was so quiet as he flicked on the lights and dropped his bag. Checking his messages, he found one new one. It was Scully. "Yeah, hi. Mulder, it's me. Just thought you should know, I'm going back to DC tomorrow morning. 'The Boss' says I won't be needed after tonight for another couple of days. Talk to ya later." Well, she seems in a good enough mood, he thought. Maybe he would call her back later on tonight. He went to the kitchen to find a snack.  
  
************  
  
Scully was fortunate to be about the same size as Bunny, except much, much shorter. They looked and looked for a dress that would fit the now apparent formal evening. Finally, Bunny squealed and pulled it way out of the back. It was a long, silver thing that sparkled with the same silver fabric draped low in the front and very much lower in the back. The dress was probably short on Bunny, but was long enough for Scully. It fit perfectly, although it did make Scully uneasy about being so, visible. Bunny said it was just right and they didn't have much time to spare so Scully quickly curled up her hair as Bunny looked for a more subdued lipstick for Scully. When she found it, Bunny looked up in the mirror at Scully and said, "So honey, what's your name." Scully wasn't sure what to say. "Uh well, um, Dana Scully." "Oh no no no honey. That just won't do at all. Let's see here...hmm. You look like a Angela. Yeah, Angela Paduso. Well, it's time we got out of here honey." Scully followed Bunny down the stairs where half a dozen men were standing around talking, all in tuxedos, and all very Italian. Bunny reached the sottocapo and was rewarded with a large mink coat as they exited the house. Scully reached the bottom of the stairs where Antony was waiting. He looked her up and down and said "Absolutely beautiful. Perfection. Ahh except for one thing." He lifted a finger in the air as he exited into a joining room only to come back a second later with a long black fur coat. Scully had always objected to killing animals for their fur, in fact in college she had been in protests against it, but once he got it wrapped around her, and she felt how soft it was, she thought one night couldn't hurt. She'd protest again later. Taking his arm, he helped her down the steps. It was snowing once again, she thought and then remembered Mulder. What was she doing? She was all dressed up for this guy she didn't even know. She should be with Mulder. He needed her. He loved her, she hoped. Well at least she knew she loved him. Then she reminded herself she was just doing her job. This was her new assignment. And maybe Bunny would let her borrow the dress for Mulder. She bet he'd get a kick out of it.  
  
*************  
  
Antony helped her out of the limo and again took her arm under his as they walked up to the dining hall. Scully felt childish walking into the place. It was a good thing he had ahold of her or she would have fallen over looking at all the bright lights and sparkly things. Antony just looked down at her and smiled. She seemed to be having a good time and that is the way it was supposed to be. Much to her dismay, he had her relinquish the coat at the check in.  
  
The restaurant was huge. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, three tiers of tables covered with crimson table cloths and candles, a large stage down front, and a pit for the orchestra. He had her sit at one of the tables on the second tier in front of a partition. The rest of their party was seated behind them.  
  
Antony looked behind them and saw the sottocapo waving for them to come back. They both walked over to his table and sat down. Bunny was sitting next to him looking rather pleased. The sottocapo and Antony talked quickly and quietly as they formulated what appeared to be a plan. Antony pointed to another man sitting at a table by himself drinking a cocktail who looked not unlike that of the sottocapo Scully was sitting with at the moment. Scully nodded to Bunny who in return began telling some story Scully was sure she had heard not an hour before. Antony excused the both of them and as they were walking away, he offered her an arm. Quite a gentleman, she thought. They returned back to their original table and sat down momentarily. He said, "You see this man over here? He is a business associate of ours, I have to go over there and make a deal, but there's just one problem. This deal isn't the same deal he originally agreed to. He may become a little upset. What I need you to do is to create a little.....distraction. You know something that would take his mind off the business at hand just long enough for him to sign this paper. You think you can do that?" Before she could answer, he had already taken her over to the table and was pulling a seat out for her. Scully ordered a Cinderella with extra cherries, and made sure there was no alcohol added to it. She didn't want to do anything unprofessional.  
  
The two men talked for awhile, most of which Scully did not catch. She was just so involved in her surroundings, it was hard to follow what was going on. When she got her drink, they began to speak so she couldn't understand them again. She wished she would have taken an Italian class. She yanked one of the cherries from out of her glass and began sucking on it. Just then she noticed the man who looked not unlike that of the sottocapo was watching her do so. She glanced sideways at Antony and saw he winked at her, so maybe this counted as a distraction. Scully continued to look at the older man while he signed all the papers. That didn't seem to be too difficult. You still got it Scully, she thought. Maybe she could compete with Mulder's oral fixation, but she doubted it. They went back to their table.  
  
"Excellent work," Antony said. They sat for awhile listening to the big band. Scully wondered why she had never come to a place like this before. Just then she felt a hand sliding down her spine and warm breath on her neck. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, she was sure of it. It was if an electric shock had suddenly raced through her. What was going on here? she wondered. Scully heard a soft rumble in her ear that said "We're being watched. Act normal," and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't loose her cover by saying "FBI! Stop touching me!" So she tried to act as normally as possible. Antony's whisper soon became a gentle caress, nuzzle, and then he began to kiss her at the nape of her neck. He couldn't seem to get enough. Scully knew it was probably wrong, but the feeling of him touching her like this was invigorating. After all, it was only her job that lead her here. He reached around for her arm farthest from him and pulled her totally towards him. He began to kiss her other side just as madly. He opened his jacket and she felt something hard. It felt like a badge. A badge? He whispered into her other ear breathlessly, "My real name is Joe Turner. FBI Intelligence Unit. And you are?"  
  
"Special Agent Dana Scully, MD." "Oh so you're the one who works with 'Spooky Mulder' huh?" "Does everyone know about that? Well, we used to work together anyway. Got reassigned." "Oh. Well now. Isn't that just too bad." And with that he reached down for another go. Spooky Mulder. Her Mulder. Oh what would this do to him. What was she going to do? So many thoughts raced through her mind. Finally she came back to her senses and she realized his kisses had become very much more harsh. She pushed him away but he would not go. He had her wrapped up so tightly in his arms, she could not get free. Just then the sottocapo snapped his fingers which obviously meant their work here was done for tonight. Antony let her go, rose to his feet and offered her his arm with a boyish smile. What had just happened here.  
  
********* December 1 12:32 am  
  
Scully told Antony she just wanted to go back to the house to get her stuff and be on her way to her apartment. The FBI paid for an apartment for her, she could just imagine on their budget for their Agents what it looked like. He agreed with her and told the driver to go back to the main house. She had to remind herself that Antony was actually Joe Turner. An agent, like herself, not the fairy tale character she had thought he was in the beginning. They arrived at their destination and he tried to help her out of the vehicle, but she refused it. She just wanted to get away from him. She was disgusted with him and with herself.  
  
She went up to Bunny's room where she had gotten ready and was about to change her clothes when Turner walked in. She was positive she had locked the door... He had an impassioned, desperate look in his eye as he crossed the room to her. She took a step back into the bed still clutching the top of her undone gown close to her. 'Where's my gun when I really need it?' she thought but at the moment she had other problems to worry about. Turner looked more animal than man as he pushed her down onto the bed and lifted her arms above her head in one smooth motion. She could not believe how strong he was and how quickly he was able to pin her like this. She writhed and squirmed to get away from his deadly hold but to no avail. He kissed her deeply on the mouth and forced her mouth open to let his tongue explore hers. She felt absolutely sick. Scully screamed as loud as she could when he came up for breath, praying anyone would come in and stop this madness.  
  
********* 12:40 am  
  
Mulder woke to the sound of a scream. It was his own. Something was wrong with Scully. He had to call her.  
  
********* 8:25 pm  
  
Putting the key in the lock of her apartment, Scully was glad to be home again, if only for a little while. The sottocapo said they would need her help again after the weekend on Monday which meant she had five days all to herself. She called for a taxi to take her to the airport. Scully immediately put her bags in her room and then went through the ritual of turning on the lights, closing curtains and changing her clothes. Stepping out of her bedroom she pulled on a black turtleneck sweater. Her mom had given it to her years ago, but she had just never gotten around to wearing it. She walked into the kitchen to start some coffee.  
  
She found herself sitting at her desk, pulling out a picture of Mulder and herself. They were looking at each other. He was smiling down at her and she looked rather skeptically at him, all the while smiling back. The picture was a gift from Frohickie. He'd obviously had no better things to do with his time.  
  
They looked so good together, she thought. They'd been through so much together. She respected him more than any man alive, but more than that, she trusted him. She trusted him on more than one occasion with her life. She trusted her whole being upon him. Mulder meant more than anything else in the world to her. He had trusted her too with his secrets, with his sanity. She was the only person in the world he ever trusted or believed in and she knew it. Scully now became aware that her cheeks were soaked with tears. How long had she been crying? As she sat there and cried she wondered if he would ever trust her again. She certainly wouldn't blame him if he didn't.  
  
Just then, as if on cue, there was a knock on her door. Scully looked through the peep hole and saw it was Mulder. He knocked again. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. She couldn't let him see she'd been crying. She thought again. No, he couldn't see her at all. She didn't even deserve to be in his presence. She didn't deserve anything from him, not even a look. She felt so worthless, so belittled.  
  
Mulder said in a low, empathic voice. "Scully? Are you there? It's me. It's Mulder. Can I see you....please?" Just hearing his soft soothing voice made her start to cry again. She leaned her back against the door. What to do? She couldn't very well just leap into his arms, not after what she'd done to him. But she couldn't lie to him. That was one thing she refused to do. Scully once more wiped away the tears and unlocked the door. She stepped back letting him in, but continuing to look down to the ground, refusing to look into his eyes. "Scully, I think we should talk." "I really don't think there's much more to say, Mulder." "Are you ok?" "I'm fine, Mulder."  
  
She was fine. He knew that *fine* meant she was not fine. She was in pain, maybe physically but most definitely emotionally. Mulder noticed her eyes were puffy and red. She'd obviously been crying. He wished he could just wrap her up in his arms and tell her everything was ok, but he knew he couldn't. She was an independent woman and she didn't need any man to come crying to. Scully was unquestionably much stronger than he was.  
  
With a sigh, Scully said, "I'll go get us some coffee. Take a seat." She walked towards the kitchen. He removed his black leather jacket, draped it over a chair, and sat down at the couch. This was going to be difficult.  
  
She came back with two steaming cups and set one in front of him on the coffee table. Scully sat at the far end of the couch and put a pillow on her lap. He sipped at his coffee for a few minutes, trying to think of the right approach. He didn't have to start though. She did it for him. "So, did you find out any more information about your missing persons case?" "Oh, yeah. It's not her, Scully. They found her in Florida. I interrogated her myself. She was a friend of a girl I dated a couple times in high school. Apparently she still had some, uh, misplaced feelings about me." After a few more minutes he said, "But tell me about your new assignment, Scully." She continued to drink her coffee. It didn't look as if she would say anything at all, so he waited for her. Finally she started, "Well, like I said before I was sent up to New York to infiltrate their Syndicate. I managed to persuade the head boss' talky secretary to get me in. The boss talked to me really slowly, but he finally decided I was qualified enough to be a secretary. Seemingly, there isn't much note taking involved." She stopped and put her cup up to lips, not sure how to progress, or even if she wanted to. She had to tell him, everything.  
  
"Mulder I have to tell you something I'm not proud of. In fact I'm rather embarrassed about it." Mulder set down his coffee and turned to face her completely. He wanted her to know she had his full attention.  
  
Scully took a deep breath and started, "I went to a party last night. It was a formal thing and I went with a guy named Antony. He had me seduce a mob boss while he made a deal with him. He brought me back to our table where he started kissing me. He showed me his badge. He said we were being watched and he was FBI and I said I was too. He was very interested in the fact I was your partner. Then he started kissing me, really hard and wouldn't let me go." Scully stopped to take another drink. Mulder was pretty sure she was unaware tears were streaming down her face. If she would have known, she would have been more self conscious.  
  
"I made him take me back to the main house so I could get my stuff and go. I was sure I locked the door, but he must have had a key, because he walked in on me while I was dressing. He pushed me down on the bed...and...and...he tried to rape me Mulder."  
  
Just then she broke out into an uncontrollable sob. Mulder scooted over next to her and took her hands away from her face. He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. There was complete horror in her eyes. At that his heart just ached for her. He put his arms around her as Scully buried her face into his chest. Mulder sat there and rocked her, stroking her hair until her breathing became less ragged.  
  
"Did he hurt you Dana?"  
  
"Well, I checked and there is only bruising around the neck. He made a motion if he could look and she nodded. He gently pulled down the collar on her shirt to reveal dark bruses around her neck. They appeared to be hands and bite marks. A fire rose up from Mulder. He wanted to go find and kill this guy.  
  
"So what finally made him stop?" Mulder inquired, trying to stay collected and calm.  
  
"Bunny came in with a vase and knocked him over the head screaming about how I had a big mean boy friend at home."  
  
"Oh Scully. That must have been who I talked to. I tried your cell late last night. I thought something was wrong. I asked for you and a girl came on and said you were busy, but she would go relay the message. That must have tipped her off."  
  
"I'm...so...sorry, Mulder...I'm so...sorry..." she managed to say between sniffs. He reached over to get her the box of tissues and asked what she had to be sorry about while continuing to hold her.  
  
"Everything, Mulder. I should have been on that last assignment with you when you needed me, not off on my own. You still need me, right Mulder?" What a sad excuse to get a compliment, he thought, but when he looked down at her, he could tell she needed it. And if he could do anything to make her feel better, he'd do it.  
  
"Of course I still need you, Dana. I always need you." With that she closed her eyes as he cradled her against him.  
  
"But Mulder," she still continued. As far as he was concerned the conversation was over with the woman in his arms that he loved. Still, she felt more needed to be addressed. "About when he touched me..."  
  
"Dana that was not your fault. I don't blame you for that and you should not blame yourself either."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." It was as if he could read her mind. "You have not lost me. You never will lose me. Certainly not over a thing like this." She burried her head into his shoulder once again as her breathing returned back to normal. After some time, she said, "I love you Fox. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"I know, Dana. I love you too...Dana? Just one more thing, did he give you a name? Anything?"  
  
Scully yawned. "Um, yes. He said 'Joe Turner. FBI Intellegence Unit.'"  
  
Mulder could not believe it. Joseph Turner had been one of his aquaintances at the academy. Just as he was about to tell Scully, he looked down at her and saw she was curled up next to him, asleep. They had time to plan an attack. And they would strike together.  
  
*********** ~Part III~ December 8 12:14 pm  
  
He hadn't heard from her in two days. The last time he had contact with her was when she'd called him that night. She said she'd made a deal with the sottocapo that would ensure her safety from any of his associates. She said the boss was very nice about it and he told that jerk Turner to go take a vacation for a week. Turner had been upset but finally agreed to it. Scully said now without all of the distractions, she was able to get some real work done. She'd learned of some instances of racketeering and loan sharking but that was about it.  
  
And then there was nothing. Scully said she'd call him back, but she never did. They'd made plans previously for him to come up to her apartment in New York, and so he decided to continue with those plans especially because he could not get ahold of her. Something was not quite right. He could just feel it.  
  
Mulder drove up to the apartment building. It was neatly kept, and looked rather homey. This place didn't seem so bad, Mulder thought. If it had been him on this assignment, they would have had him living in a box out back. He walked up the sidewalk to the front door and entered the password she'd given him. He entered the other password to get into her apartment and stepped inside. It was completely dark and he had to grope around on the wall to find the light switch.  
  
The cozy lighting did little to help with the harsh reality of the room. A table had been flipped over on it's side letting all of her paperwork fly about the room. The lamp on the corner table had been completely shattered and lay about the floor. Books once in the bookcase where thrown down in a violent array.  
  
Mulder stood there looking at the room a good long time with his eyes wide open, taking in what had apparently happened here. Walking into an adjacent room, the sight was about the same, things were thrown around the room. There had obviously been foul play. He felt a pang of shock and then horror in his stomach as he saw in the corner of the dimly lit room, a dark smear in the carpet. Mulder knelt down only to confirm his fear. It was blood.  
  
He couldn't let this go on for any longer and he knew it would not do her any good if he refused to use the resources of the FBI. Immediately, he called Assistant Director Skinner to inform him of what he had seen. Within minutes the entire place was crawling with agents in black jackets with yellow letters that stated FBI. He was unsure what to do watching them collect samples, take pictures, and write notes. Mulder put his hands in his pockets letting it all sink in. His partner was gone, again. Should he inform her mother, Margaret, now? Or should he wait until he had more information? One of the agents appeared beside the bemused Agent Mulder with a small slip of paper. Mulder looked hard at the man, although his mind was millions of miles away. He handed the small sheet of paper to Mulder and backed away. He was unsure how the entranced agent would handle it.  
  
Mulder was able to focus on the paper and saw that it was Scully's handwriting, shaky as it was. It was hers.  
  
"Mulder, I am fine. They say I will remain fine if they can make a deal. They want you, alone, to be at the railroad tracks by the abandoned station number 16 at 11:45 tonight. Scully"  
  
Mulder quickly ran through what she had said in his mind. Who are they? Does that mean there is more than one abductor? A deal? What kind of a 'deal'? Why that particular time? They didn't say anything about him coming unarmed and it was hardly his intention not to show up with a weapon. They had set him up and were using her as the bait. Mulder had a pretty good guess who "they" were and if he was correct, they would have no problem killing her without hesitation. He just prayed they wouldn't feel so inclined.  
  
***********  
  
11:40 pm  
  
The cold December air nipped at Mulder's cheeks as he inhaled deeply. It was a full moon, and the snow was letting up. He looked up and down the tracks seeing no one in sight. He pulled his coat tight up against his neck and crossed his arms again. Despite his relaxed demeanor, this waiting game was driving him insane. He looked behind him again to make sure that the sign in the front of the station did in fact say number 16. Special Agent-In-Charge Hendricks insisted that a tactical team be placed behind Mulder, but Mulder absolutely refused, insisting that would compromise the situation, the safety of Agent Scully, and himself. Hendricks agreed after much debate, although, Mulder thought now a little company wouldn't be so bad. This had to be one of the longest five minutes of his life. He began to wonder if anyone would ever show up. He was not to be disappointed.  
  
Almost out of nowhere, a tall dark figure began walking towards Mulder along the tracks. His gait seemed to be almost gleeful, like a child waiting to receive candy. "Well now. If it isn't Special Agent Fox Mulder of the FBI. Imagine seeing you here."  
  
The man stood at a fair distance so Mulder could not see his face but still he could feel his detestable presence. Mulder inquired, "Who are you? What do you want? Where is Agent Scully?" "Ah yes, these are pressing questions, aren't they Agent Mulder..." The man sounded like he wanted to play. Mulder would have to play by his rules. The dark figure spoke again. "You want to see your precious Agent Scully. I'm afraid she's...indisposed at the moment." With that, the man laughed loudly at himself. "Where is she? What did you do to her?" Mulder needed some answers and needed them soon. Hearing a hint of desperation in his voice he had to remind himself. Stay calm, he thought. You have to try to reason with this madman. "You will find out soon enough but if you would indulge me for a moment...Follow me, kind Sir." The dark figure strode past Mulder into the station. He followed him down a long set of stairs. He had no idea these places had basements. Mulder could have quite easily pulled out his weapon and shot this man right in the back at any second, but the man knew, as did Mulder, that he could not be killed. He would be needed to find Scully.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the steps, Mulder blinked hard to get used to the dim light. He looked around the dank room. It was full of shadows that played tricks on his mind. He was sure that something in the corner just moved, but why would it be that easy? Why would this deranged man lead him right to Scully, while he was still armed. Looking elsewhere around the room he could see that he was left there by himself, he was pretty sure. The door leading to the steps had been shut and bolted, so apparantly he was just supposed to wait. He felt around the walls on all the sides and found no other door. That must have been the only way out.  
  
His eyes were finally becoming used to the light as he made his way over to the corner where he'd heard a whimper. Mulder pulled his gun out of the holster and trained it to the corner. Studying the area, he saw red hair glimmer in the light. It was Scully. He gently moved her so she was no longer laying on her side, but in an upright position. She had been gaged and bound. Quickly, he removed the gag from her mouth and studied the knots around the hands behind her and her feet. "Mul...Mulder?" Scully inquired in an affecting voice. "Yes, Scully it's me. We've got to get you out of here." "No, Mulder. You get out of here. This isn't the way, it's a trap." "I'm not leaving without you." "Mulder you have to...please..."  
  
He looked up into her eyes for the first time and saw she was telling the truth. She feared for him. The woeful look on her face made him want to cry, but she did it for him. He reached up to caress her swollen cheek and she moved into his touch. She must have been through so much, he thought.  
  
Just then she gasped and screamed "Mulder look out!" but he could do nothing. Darkness washed over his whole being as his limp body fell to the floor next to her.  
  
************  
  
Mulder awoke with a terrible headache and the taste of blood in his mouth. He quickly realized he was bound like Scully had been. Now to figure out where he was. Painfully, he opened his eyes to see he was in a much smaller room filled with hundreds of lit candles. He rolled over and found Scully laying beside him. He could feel her breathing. That was a good sign anyway.  
  
Just then Mulder was jerked up into a sitting position. "Why how nice of you to join us Mr. Mulder." He looked up to see the man before him. Those were the same dark, deranged eyes he'd seen in his dream. The man hadn't changed a bit since the academy. Mulder was absolutely disgusted. "Well if it isn't Joe Turner. What you been doing with yourself lately."  
  
"I've been keeping busy," Turner replied curtly. "Looks like you been doin' alright yourself," making a motion towards Scully. Just then a second dark figure swept her up and placed her across the room. "Oh by the way, I'd like to introduce you to someone. I believe you two have already met. My associate here goes by many names. Joan Ersatz, Maria Espara, Jessica Charlatan, and probably most importantly Samantha Mulder."  
  
"Why are you doing this Maria? What do you still hold against me..." Mulder asked.  
  
"Why not, baby. Got you're attention now, don't I. Never could in high school, but hey if this is what it took..." Turner put his arm around her waist and drew her to him for a passionate kiss.  
  
"What about Fredrick Jacobson? I thought you guys were a thing. He went nuts after you left."  
  
"Ah, sadly no, Agent Mulder. She was just using him to get the information she needed about me and eventually about you." Turner crossed over to Scully. He began to stroke her hair, then from out of nowhere, he struck her. Mulder had to draw Turner's attention back to himself and away from her.  
  
"Well if I have done you so many wrongs, keep me, but let her go. She doesn't have anything to do with this. You don't need her, just let her go."  
  
"You just don't get it, do you Mulder?" Mulder could see the anger burning in Turner's eyes. "You see I do need her. I need her so I can inflict as much pain upon you as you did upon my Maria. You don't understand what you did to her. All she ever does is think of you. She lives for you, not me. However, that will all change soon. She has to love me. She has to. You aren't the real thing. You don't love her. I love her but she doesn't see that because she's always thinking of you! Enough of this. Maria! It is time!"  
  
Obediently, Maria gaged Mulder and ran across the room only to bring back two weapons. Mulder recognized the one Maria took as his own gun. Maria drug Scully back across the room to kneel beside Mulder. She looked over at him, bewildered. There were so many things he should have said to her. So many things he should have done and now it was too late. She was going to die and it was all his fault. He couldn't even tell her he loved her, but the look in her eyes assured him she knew. She felt the same way.  
  
Maria and Turner stood behind the two agents on their knees. "I believe I will have Maria shoot your lovely partner here first. That will allow you to watch her die. Pleasant, no?" Turner laughed again. "Go ahead Maria." Before Mulder was able to think a shot was fired. The sound rang through the room. It was deafening. He looked over at Scully which was hunched over. Joe Turner's lifeless body fell down beside Mulder. He gazed at it in awe. Scully saw it too and was equally amazed. Maria untied Mulder and knelt down in front of him. Mulder looked deeply into her eyes, unable to see what had driven her to kill her lover. She reached up and took his head in her hands and kissed him tenderly. He was unsure what to do but before he had a chance to decide, she stood back up again and was behind them with a gun. Quietly Maria whispered, "I'm so sorry Fox." One more shot was fired and it echoed in the room again. Maria's spiritless body fell to the floor behind them. Mulder turned to look at her. He turned back to Scully and untied her.  
  
She did not say a word as he did so. She did not say anything as he took her hand and lead her out of the building. They made it outside into the snow which had begun to fall heavily again. Mulder could see she began to shake and was unsure if it was the cold or if the reality of the past situation had just sunk in. He removed his coat and wrapped her up in it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely not wanting to ever let go. She didn't want him to, and told him so.  
  
FBI agents ran into the building minutes after he called them on his cell phone which had been layed out for him on a table in the basement. Skinner called as they were watching all of the cars roll in.  
  
"Excellent work on your last case, Mulder. You be sure to tell Scully that too. However, I regret to inform you that they have reassigned you once again...You will be working with Agent Scully back here in D.C. Whatever it was that they wanted you out of here for has apparantly blown over. Again, good work and uh Mulder?" "Sir?" "If I were you, I'd take a couple of days off. The both of you." "Thank You, Sir."  
  
Mulder told Scully all that Skinner had just said. They decided that a vacation would be a good idea, especially because that would mean a chance for them to be together. 


End file.
